WoRaHiHu
by PeshewaCoralie
Summary: nein wundert euch nicht über den Titel...Was sollen wir noch über die Story sagen?öhm slash? Rl SB? Entstanden in vielen Schulstunden? zb. Mathe?Und...achja Reli(hrhr)Bio(lach)und Musik (nein hierzu gibts keine schrägen verbindung(gg)Schaut selbst rein!
1. Einführung und ach seht selbst!

Meine Damen und Herren (wir sind uns sicher dass dies nur Damen lesen werden aber... was solls /grins/) Peshewa und ich (Coralie) haben es endlich geschaft unsere Geschichte abzutippen! (Peshewa hält Schild hoch :**klatschen)**

Und nun haben wir es sogar auch geschaft sie hier hineinzustellen (Pesh winkt mit Schild **klatschen** )!

Achja kurze anweisung (räusper): Diese Geschichte wurde während der Schulstunden geschrieben (nein wir hatten nichts besseres zu tun...) und Peshewa und ich haben uns immer abgewechselt. Nun damit auch klar gemacht wird wer was geschrieben hat haben wir Peshewas Schriften _kursiv_eingetippt und meine normal. ist das nicht fleißig? (Pesh deutet auf schild: **Jubelrufe**)

Achja der **Disclaimer**: Uns gehört nichts (Schild. **Buhhh-rufe)** leider...

Und die **Warnings:** Liebe leute... diese story ist **slash **(**Jubelrufe**) und wenn das jemanden stört... nun **DEIN PECH** /evil grin/ so don't flame us people...

uuuund die** Paarings**: also als erstes Mal Remus Lupin uuuuund Sirius black (Coralie winkt mit: **So-laut-schreien-das-die-Trommelfelder-platzen-**Plakat) und dann noch leicht James mit Lily (noch nicht ganz... aber was sich liebt das neckt sich, nich' ?)

Sooo... das erste Kapitel ist mehr oder weniger die Einleitung (jahh ,mir war fad... ) Wir konnten uns nicht für einen Namen entscheiden (wie heißt die story eigentlich jetzt grade?) und deshalb... nun seht selbst... wenns euch zu fad wird... springt einfach auf das erste Kapitel

* * *

On with the... öhm... Einleitung :-)

Prongs ----------------------------------**James Potter**

Padfoot ----------------------------- **Sirius Black**

Moony --------------------------------- _**Remus John Lupin**_

Wormtail --------------------------------- Peter Pettigrew

**Die ehrenwerten HerrenMoony, Padfoot, Wormtail und Prongs präsentieren euch stolz die-**

**Nein! Nicht die Karte des Rumtreibers du Hirni!**

**-präsentieren euch stolz unsere Titelvorschläge! (happy pads?)**

**Unglaublich...**

_**Na denn mal los!**_

Fanta 4 _(**Klar… ich kann mir Pads' „MFG" schon bildlich vorstellen…)** _

**Geschichte (Wie phantasievoll, Prongs!)**

**Der Zettel** **(Muss ich was dazu sagen Pads?)**

**_Padfoot und Moony_ (**Aww… richtig süß! Puppy Love! Nein! Aus! Lass mich Padfoot! Hilfe!)

**Die 4 Musketiere** **(Einer für alle, alle für einen!)**

_**Die Verschwörung**_ (Uhhh! Ich krieg gleich Angst!** Kann ich mir glatt vorstellen, Wormy…** Fuck off!)

Wuff! Heul!(**Aaaja….)**

_**Wuff ²**_ **(Spar uns deine Mathematischen Abkürzkünste und hilf uns einen vernünftigen Titel zu finden, Moony!)**

**WoRaHiHu!**(_**Wer redet hier von vernünftig?)**_

**7 Tage & 7 Nächte****(…ohne Se-** (**OY! Padfoot! Keine Einzelheiten!)** **ähm... Se.. segeln/unschuldig schau/)**

Was alles in 7 Tagen passieren kann…** (Ähm… nichts?)**

**_Der Absatz_**(**Klar! Natürlich! Toller Name!)**

* * *

Ist die Geschichte schon aus?

**Nein, nein Wormy...**

**Diese Story-**

_**Die fängt doch grad erst an...**_

_TBC_


	2. 1 Kapitel wohuuu!

Wenn ihr noch 'n Disclaimer wollt... schaut zur Seite 1

**(!) 1 Kapitel (!)**

****

„_So, Die Wassereimer sind über ihren Köpfen angebracht. Der Schwebezauber wird in ein paar Minuten nachlassen… Kann halt mal passieren…"sagte James während er, mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht, aus der Luke zum Slytherin –Gemeinschaftsraum kletterte._

„_Ja, ja…"ließ Sirius nur hinter ihm verlauten, während er sich das Gesicht der Slytherins vorstellte._

„_Tja Pech kann man haben… Stimmts James?" kam plötzlich eine weibliche Stimme von vorne her. _

_Abrupt hob Prongs den Kopf und schlug sich prompt den Kopf an._

„_Lily!" keuchte er nur erschrocken und ließ sich aus dem Portraitloch fallen. _

_Lily jedoch hatte sich an jemanden anderen gewandt._

„_Ok, mir war klar das Potter, Black und Peter sich so etwas ausdenken. Aber von DIR hätte ich mir mehr erwartet! Und so jemand ist Vertrauensschüler!" fuhr Lily anklagend fort und funkelte Remus empört an. _

_Als dieser nur schuldbewusst die Achseln zuckte drehte sie sich schnaubend um und verschwand um die Ecke._

„_Oh oh..." ließ Sirius verlauten und klopfte Remus aufmunternd auf die Schulter._

„Mach dir nichts draus Moon, sie ist auch nicht viel besser…"

Remus tauchte unter seinem Arm weg und schaute ihn verwundert an. "Was weißt du?" fragte er misstrauisch.

„Och… nichts Besonderes…" der Schwarzhaarige spielte unschuldig mit seinen Händen.

„Ich wundere mich nur was unsere Miss-perfekt so früh am Morgen in den Kerkern macht…So früh noch dazu!"

James horchte auf und verrenkte die Augen zu Schlitzen.

Er öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen doch in diesem Moment wurde er von mehreren PLASCHT unterbrochen.

„Wie war das mit den Schwebezaubern?"

Peter kicherte und sie schlüpften unter den Tarnumhang.

o

_Um keine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen kehrten die 4 in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück, um erst in einer halben Stunde in den Speisesaal zu gehen._

_Peter, James und Sirius hatten noch einige Hausübungen zu machen, während Remus alles schon erledigt hatte._

_James und Peter hatten sich bei einem Tisch eher abseits niedergelassen, während Sirius auf einem Sessel vor dem Kamin herumlungerte und irgendetwas auf einen Zettel schmierte, was man sicher nicht als Hausaufgabe identifizieren konnte._

_Remus blieb hinter dem Lehnstuhl stehen und lehnte sich über die Lehne, während er versuchte zu entziffern was Sirius da schrieb._

Doch nach einiger Zeit gab er es auf.

„Was schreibst du da?"

Fragte er, Stirn runzelnd.

Sirius drehte sich erschrocken um und fuhr sich nervös durch die Haare.

„Nichts- nichts! Nur einen- einen Brief."

Antwortete er und stopfte den Zettel in seiner Hosentasche.

„Für wen?"

James schaute von seinen Büchern auf und grinste Sirius spitzbübisch an.

„Einen Liebesbrief?"

„Immer doch Krone… Weil ich ja nichts Besseres zu tun hab als irgendwelchen Weibern nachzulaufen…" meinte er sarkastisch.

Doch Remus fiel auf das seine Backen ein leichtes Rot angenommen hatten. Auch James musste das aufgefallen sein, denn er stand nun auf und kam grinsend auf seinen Freund zu.

„_Unser Mädchenschwarm schreibt mal selbst einen Liebesbrief? Sonst bekommt er sie hat Haufenweise…" sagte er und tat es Remus nach, und stützte sich am Sessel auf._

„_Hm… vielleicht an Snape? Oder Lucius? Pass mal auf das Cousine Narzissa nicht eifersüchtig wird…" feixte Remus und grinste breit._

„_Haltet doch den Mund! Das ist kein Liebesbrief!" fauchte Sirius doch wich den Blicken der Beiden aus._

„Komm schon Siri… für wen ist er?"

„Nenn mich nicht so!"

„Sag schon!"

„Für Lily Evans, ok!"

Remus hob belustig eine Augenbraue.

„Nicht dein Ernst oder?" fragte James entsetzt, er hatte den Sarkasmus in Sirius Stimme überhört.

„Merlin, Krone! Ich bin doch nicht verrückt!"

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich rühre deine Heilige Blume nicht an… Auch wenn deine Eifersüchteleien sinnlos sind, da sie eh nie mit dir ausgehen wird…"und er tauchte unter James Hand weg.

„_STIRB!" rief James und stürzte sich schon mit einem irren Grinsen auf Sirius._

_Dieser schien reis aus nehmen zu wollen, kam aber nicht weit und wurde von Prongs zu Boden gerissen._

„_Ahh… lass mich los! Ich bin noch zu jung zum sterben!" keuchte Tatze und versuchte sich gegen die Knuff- und Kitzelattacken zu schützen._

„_Jaja wie kleine Kinder…" sagte Remus und sah den Beiden grinsend zu._

Nach 5 Minuten ging er schließlich doch dazwischen.

„Ok aus jetzt!"

Ohne Erfolg.

„Aus!"

„Prongs kusch, Padfoot Platz!" rief er und zog James am Umhang von Sirius herunter.

_Keuchend und lachend blieb Sirius am Boden liegen._

_James ließ schlussendlich locker und knuffte Remus in die Seite._

„_Gehen wir essen!" sagte er und half Sirius versöhnend auf. "Komm Wurmschwanz."_

_**TBC**_

**sooo... wie wars bis jetzt?**

**_Viele ,viele Grüße_**

**eure**

**Cora**

_**und** _

**_Peshewa_**


	3. 2 Kapitel TaDA

**2 Kapitel**

_In der Großen Halle starrten sie schon einpaar wütende Slytherins an. Mit einem Grinsen ließen sie sich an ihrem Haustisch nieder und beluden ihre Teller mit essen._

„_Was haben wir noch mal Heute?" fragte Peter._

„_Remus und Sirius haben 2 Stunden Zauberkunst und wir... Doppel Muggelkunde." Antwortete James kauend. „Also lasst uns den Tag hinter uns bringen..."_

_o_

_Nicht wirklich erfreut jetzt Zauberkunst zu haben schlenderte Sirius neben Remus her und seufzte leise. Wenigstens war Moony dabei... Ohne ihm würde er glatt schwänzen._

_Vorsichtig drehte er seinen Kopf in Remus' Richtung und grinste ihn an._

„_Was grinst du so blöd?" Remus tat gespielt genervt doch seine Augen verrieten ihn._

„_Darf ich dich nicht bewundern?" antwortete Sirius nur und grinste noch breiter. _

_Remus verdrehte nur die Augen. Sie setzten sich auf ihre Plätze ganz hinten im Zauberkunst Klassenzimmer._

o

„Heute wiederholen wir das Kapitel der Beschwörungszauber. Wer kann mir die Grundlagen dieser Art von Zauber erklären?" fragte Professor Flitwick und hüpfte auf seinem Bücherstapel auf und ab.

Eine Hand schoss wie aus der Pistole geschossen nach oben.

„Ahhh... Miss Evans?"

„Bei Beschwörungszaubern muss man sich das gewünschte Objekt Bildlich vorstellen und den lateinischen Ausdruck dafür nennen, also zum Beispiel Lapis wenn man einen Stein hervor beschwören will." Sagte Lily und richtete sich in ihrem Sessel auf. „Natürlich kann man nur einfache Dinge wie Steine, Bücher. Keine Wertgegenstände wie Gold und Silber."

„Sehr richtig, Miss Evans. 10 Punkte für Gryffindor. Also... wer will einen für uns demonstrieren?"

Er schaute in die Runde.

„Mr. Black? Kommen sie nach vorne, und zeigen sie was sie können!"

Sirius richtete sich auf und schlenderte zum Lehrertisch hinauf.

„Floris" sagte er fast gelangweilt und mit einem Mal sprossen die schönsten Blumen aus der Spitze seines Stabes hervor. Er pflückte sie ab und mit einer lächerlich übertriebenen Verbeugung übergab er den Strauß Lilys Sitznachbarin, die dunkelrot anlief. Die restlichen Mädchen stierten die Beglückte eifersüchtig an (Lily verdrehte genervt die Augen) und Sirius ließ sich selbstgefällig wieder auf seinen Platz fallen.

„Ohoh wie erfreulich! 20 Punkte für Gryffindor! Danke sehr für diese beeindruckende Vorstellung Mr. Black." lachte Professor Flitwick.

Nun war es auch an Lily eifersüchtig zu schauen, wenn auch nicht ganz aus demselben Grund wie die anderen Mädchen.

Remus, der neben Sirius saß, schüttelte den Kopf und grinste.

„Kannst du mal einen Zauber vorführen ohne gleich den Showmaster zu spielen?" raunte er seinem Freund zu.

„_Ach komm... ab und zu!" antwortete Sirius nur und knuffte Remus grinsend in die Seite._

„_Ja ja... darf ich dann ab jetzt „Showmaster der Gryffindors" nennen?" fragte Remus während er versuchte sich zu währen._

„_Gut. Dann küre ich dich jetzt zum „Sexiest Boy" von uns Gryffindors dieses Jahr." feixte Sirius (mit einem leicht sehnsüchtigem Blick in den Augen)_

„Haha Sirius... Unheimlich komisch...!" meinte Remus und schlug Sirius Hand weg.

„Nein das war kein Scherz!" Sirius stützte seinen Arm auf dem Tisch auf, legte seinen Kopf in seine Hand und sah Remus von der Seite her an. „Ehrlich mal Rem! Schaust du nie in den Spiegel?"

Remus wurde leicht rot und schaute auf seine Finger.

„Pass auf! Wenn du so weiter machst wirst du deinen- wie heißt das gleich so schön? „Schwarm" nie bekommen! Vielleicht wird sie (oder vielleicht doch er ,hm?) eifersüchtig!" gab er zurück um seine Verlegenheit zu überspielen.

_-Wunder Punkt getroffen!_

„_Ahrg- Lass mich doch in Ruhe, Remus!" feixte Sirius knurrend._

„_Hmm?" bohrte Moony nach, ein böses Grinsen auf den Lippen._

„_Nein glaub nicht. DA ich ja auch KEINEN Liebesbrief geschrieben habe!" gab Sirius nach. Naja stimmte ja auch... zum Teil wenigstens. Remus konnte wohl schwer auf sich selbst eifersüchtig sein, oder?_

„_Könnt ihr zwei aufpassen?" kam plötzlich eine Stimme von vorne._

_Ja ja Professor Flitwick._

Und sie richteten sich wieder an ihre Arbeit, doch Remus grinste Sirius zu.

Da klingelte es zur Pause.

„Uff... Noch eine Stunde Zauberkunst nach dieser...Wie soll ich das nur überleben?" seufzte Sirius theatralisch, lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück und schloss die Augen.

„Wird schon nicht zu schlimm sein! Ich bin ja bei dir..." scherzte Remus.

Padfoot öffnete ein Auge und schielte zu Moony hinüber.

„Nein... ich glaub du hast Recht..."

_Überrascht drehte sich Remus Sirius zu, als der so plötzlich seine Meinung änderte._

„_Warum so plötzlich?" fragte er leicht ungläubig._

_Sirius beugte sich leicht nach vorne und sah Remus mit einem spitzbübischem lächeln in die Augen. „Hast du doch schon gesagt! Weil du da bist!" Lachend schaukelte er wieder mit seinem Sessel nach hinten, als sich eine leichte Röte auf Remus Wangen breit machte._

_Wie süß er aussieht wenn er rot wird... Wie er wohl gucken würde wenn ich- AUS Padfoot! Falsche Gedanken! Ganz falsche Gedanken! _

„_Sirius Black! Wenn sie endlich aufhören würden mit ihrem Sitzpartner zu flirten könnten wir vielleicht sogar mit dem Unterricht fortfahren!"_

Sirius lächelte etwas verlegen und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare.

Remus hingegen lief noch röter an und begann zu stottern.

„Wir haben nicht- Ich meine wir würden nie-"

„Stecks Moony, er hört dir sowieso nicht zu." Meinte Padfoot gutmütig und wollte seinem Freund auf die Schulter klopfen.

Dieser zuckte aber zusammen und bückte sich darunter hinweg.

„Stift 'runter gefallen" murmelte er.

Es Läutete.

TBC


	4. 3 Kapitel herumhüpf

Black Nightmare /breitgrins/ nene... der will schon was von ihm... kommt schon noch /irrekichert/

Yanta Danke /grins/ hier gehts weiter

3Kapitel

_Sirius seufzte, schnappte sich seine Sachen und wartete auf Remus, bis auch dieser seine Sieben Sachen zusammen hatte und ihm folgte._

„_Als nächstes haben wir Arithmetik." Sagte James, welcher schon mit Peter vor der Tür wartete, der Arithmetiksaal war nur eine Wendeltreppe weiter oben._

„_Lasst uns gehen." Fügte Sirius hinzu und ging vor._

_James sah erstaunt zwischen Sirius und Remus hin und her, beeilte sich aber dann und folgte Sirius. „Was ist mit Moony?" fragte er als er neben Padfoot herging._

„_Was soll schon mit unserem Moony sein?" gab Sirius happig zurück und sah zur Seite._

„_Hmm... wie du meinst..." James zuckte nur mit den Schultern und ging vor, und ließ einen in Gedanken versunken Sirius zurück._

Was hab ich den falsch gemacht? Am Anfang fand er solche Sachen doch auch lustig... So was mach doch schon immer! grübelte er.

Sie betraten die Klasse.

Arithmetik zählte zu ihren schwierigsten Fächern.

Sogar Sirius und James mussten was dafür lernen. Doch Peter war wie vorhergesehen hoffnungsvoll verloren, und schaffte die Endjahresprüfungen immer nur gerade mit sehr viel Hilfe von seinen Freunden.

Die ganze Stunde seufzte und murmelte er vor sich hin.

James stieß Sirius an.

„Ich frage mich warum er dieses Fach überhaupt genommen hat. Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe hätte ihm doch eh besser gefallen..." flüsterte er.

„Unser Wurm kann doch nicht alleine bleiben! Stell dir vor was ihm auf dem Weg von hier zum Wald alles passieren könnte so ganz allein!" kam es trocken von Sirius.

„Psst!" Professor Vektor schaute wütend zu den zweien hinüber.

James grinste nur, nahm ein Blatt Papier und begann zu schreiben.

An: Sirius +; James #

# Was ist jetzt zwischen dir und Remus passiert?

Nichts... er Hat nur diesen blöden Zettel wieder aufmerken lassen... Und NEIN! Wir werden jetzt nicht darüber diskutieren!

# Ach komm schon Pad! Solange du nicht Lily oder Schnieffelus schreibstkannes mich nicht schocken! Sag mir für wen ist er?

_+Lucius! Ne, Scherz... könnte ich meiner Cousine doch nicht antun..._

_Eigentlich geht dich das aber nichts an!_

_# Oh ja!_

_+ Weshalb?_

_# Öhm... ich bin dein bester Freund!_

_+Na Und?_

_# Zählt das für dich nichts?_

_+Naja... schon! Aber warum willst du DAS unbedingt wissen?_

_# Weil es mich interessiert in wen unser Liebster verschossen ist! Ichmeine ich glaube uns 3 andere Marauder interessiert es sehr wohlwelche hübsche dein Opfer ist!_

_+Ich glaube nicht das Peter..._

#Bleib beim Thema!

Woher willst du überhaupt wissen ob sie hübsch ist?

# Na hör mal! Du bist Sirius Black!

Ich ziehe es vor das als Kompliment zu sehen. Und stell dir vor JA dasist mir auch klar!

#Ablenkung misslungen!

Prongs, ich werde es dir nicht sagen! Punkto!

#Kenn ich sie?

Mühsame Person du!

#Na?

Ich sag dir nur so viel: Falls ich es ihm Jemals sage wirst du es erfahren!Ok?

James lachte laut auf, als er das letzte was Sirius geschrieben hatte, gelesen hatte.

„Was ist so komisch Mr. Potter?" Professor Vektor schaute ihn pikiert an.

„Nichts, nichts..." grinste er nur und schrieb rasch zurück.

# IHM?

Sirius wurde rot als er seinen Fehler bemerkte.

Ihr

#Du hast „ihm" geschrieben!

Dann bessere ich es eben wieder aus, schau? Schon weg.

#Sirius Black! Du bist so rot wie Bill Weasleys Haar!

#Sirius Black ist schwul! Die Schulsensation!

Schon mal was von dem Wort „bisexual" gehört?

#Die Mädchen werden alle Heulkrämpfe und Nervenzusammenbrüchebekommen!

James?

#Die Krankenstation wird überfüllt sein!

Prongs!

#Snape wird Freudentänze aufführen!

POTTER!

#Ja mein schwuler Freund? Uhä... das klingt nicht gut...

Ich. Bin. Nicht. SCHWUL!

#Was sonst? Lesbisch? Das, Sirius ist biologisch nicht ganz mö-

LIEß. OBEN!

Ahhh... na dann... Keine Heulkrämpfe... zu schade...

Ich sag dir was Potter!

#Uhu jetzt wird's brenzlig...

Du wirst NIEMANDEM was sagen, Kapiert?

#Ich wette Remus würde auch nicht _wirklich_ was dagegen haben...

NIEMA- Wieso?

_#Ah Wieso so interessiert in Moony?_

_+Darf ich nicht?_

_#An wen ist der Brief?_

_+Vergiss es, Prongs._

_#Ach... du weißt doch das ich gerne plaudere..._

_James grinste schief und schob den Zettel zu Sirius zurück._

_+Ahrg. Ich hasse dich!_

_#Na Und?_

_+DAS ist Erpressung mein lieber Freund!_

_#Na UND?_

_+Du Wiederholst dich!_

_#Na- Ach komm... Sonst hast du doch nie Geheimnisse vor mir! _

_Sirius knurrte unwillig, und sah Prongs giftig an._

_+Verflucht. Das ist etwas anderes! Bitte._

#Och jetzt fängt er noch an zu flehen... Fall bloß nicht auf die Knie, Pad!Ich wette Professor Vector währe nicht allzu glücklich darüber...

Sirius schob den Zettel zu James zurück ohne zu antworten.

#Moony... ich hab Neuigkeiten!

James nahm den Zettel und wollte ihn nach hinten zu Remus reichen, doch Sirius schnappte ihn direkt vor Remus Nase weg.

Er warf James einen bitterbösen Blick zu.

Remus hatte aufgeschaut und runzelte nun die Stirn.

James zuckte nur grinsend die Schultern und nahm einen neuen Zettel zur Hand.

#Ohh wenn Blicke töten könnten...

Sirius schob ihn zurück

#Du weißt wenn diese Stunde vorbei ist bist du nicht mehr sicher. MeinenMund kannst du nicht so leicht zerreißen.

Sirius seufzte auf und schrieb.

Ich sag dir was Prongs. Wenn du zu Remus irgendetwas sagst dann-

#Ich höre?

Dann sag ich Evans das du seit der 3. auf sie stehst!

#Lehre Drohung Padfoot... ich bin leider ziemlich sicher das die GesamteSchule da so eine Ahnung hat...

BITTE!

Es läutete.

o

James sprang auf und zog Remus an einem Arm aus der Klasse. Sirius stürmte den beiden hinterher.

„Hey! Ich muss noch meine Sachen holen!", protestierte Moony.

„Ich muss dir nur was sagen. Sirius ist-"

„Silencio!"

„_Prongs warte!" keuchte Sirius und zog James von Moony weg. „Ok ich sags dir später. Aber wenn auch nur ein Wort gegenüber Moony über deine Lippen kommt, dann stirbst du!" knurrte er und ließ James los._

„_Und so jemand nennt sich meinen Freund... Super..." fügte er noch hinzu und warf ihm einen komischen Blick zu in dem ein Stiller Vorwurf lag._

_James nickte nur, und verzog schmerzhaft das Gesicht bei Sirius letzten Wörtern. Er wusste nicht das Sirius das so ernst sah. Er selbst hatte es nicht so eingeschätzt._

_Moony jedoch stand am Rande des Geschehens und beäugte die Situation kritisch. Wenn er ehrlich war verstand er Nichts von dem was da ablief._

_Sirius wandte sich ab und war auf einem der Gänge verschwunden. Sie hatten jetzt eine Halbe Stunde frei, dann zwei Stunden Zeit zum Essen, und danach abermals frei. Danach hatten sie alle gemeinsam Zaubertränke und ne Doppel Stunde Wahrsagen. _

James schüttelte den Kopf, und überlegte ob er ihm nachfolgen sollte.

„Ähm... Prongs? Was genau war das gerade?"

James öffnete den Mund um etwas zu erwidern, doch kein Laut kam über seine Lippen. Er schaute Moony schuldbewusst bittend an.

Remus verdrehte genervt die Augen, holte seinen Stab hervor und sagte den Gegenzauber.

„Danke.

Wir... wir haben uns nur etwas unterhalten..." antwortete James

zerstreut.

„Ahja... ook"

„Ich glaub ich gehe ihm mal besser nach..." dachte James laut.

„Gute Idee, Prongs..."sagte Remus mit hochgezogener Augenraue, doch James war schon Sirius gefolgt, den Gang hinunter. Moony kratzte sich am Hinterkopf und ah den beiden verwirrt nach.

„_Sirius warte! Verflucht, warte doch!" rief James und hastete Padfoot hinterher._

_Beide kannten sich gut aus. Sirius kannte zwar viele Geheimgänge, doch James kannte sie auch. _

„_Komm schon Padfoot!"_

_Als James um die Ecke rannte sah er Sirius gerade noch hinter dem Buckel der Hexe verschwinden._

„_PAD! Arghh..." entkam es James und er folgte dem Scharzhaarigen._

_Hier sollte die Glücksträhne von Sirius schnell enden._

„_Aua, Scheiße." Hörte Prongs als er Sirius folgte. „Lumos"_

_Als der Zauberstab begann Funken zu sprühen. Bei dem Anblick der sich James nun bot, musste er seufzend den Kopf schütteln._

_Sirius war über einen Steinhaufen gefallen, und rieb sich nun die angeschlagenen Knie._

„_Können wir jetzt reden?" fragte Krone und ließ sich neben den am Boden sitzenden Padfoot sinken._

_Von Sirius kam nur ein Knurren._

„_Es tut mir Leid, wegen erst. Ich hab mich wie das letzte Arschloch verhalten."_

„Ja hast du..."

„Ich sagte doch es tut mir leid. Ich wusste nicht das es dir wichtig ist."

„Phhh..." schnaubte Sirius.

„Ach komm schon Pad... sonst bist du ja auch nicht so nachtragend!"

„Aber wie gesagt, das ist was anderes! Du weißt gar nicht wie peinlich mir das wäre wenn Moony was davon wissen würde."

„Dir Sirius Black ist etwas peinlich?" grinste James.

„Haha..."

„Wieso eigentlich Moony? Wieso willst du es genau ihm nicht sagen? Du weißt das gerade er ziemlich verständnisvoll ist!"

Sirius drehte den Kopf zur Seite damit James nicht sah wie er rot wurde.

„Ohhh... DAS erklärt natürlich alles!" James Grinsen ging so ungefähr von einem Ohr zu anderen.

„Du sagst nichts!" fauchte Padfoot.

James hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Werd ich auch nicht... Keine Angst..."

Sirius ließ den Kopf hängen.

„Wenn ich nur wüsste was ich machen soll. Ich meine mir ist klar das daraus nichts wird, aber-„

Doch James unterbrach ihn.

„Hey Stopp mal! Wieso sollte daraus nichts werden?"

Padfoot warf Prongs einen merkwürdigen ja fast mitleidigen Blick zu.

„Krone, ich kann doch nicht einfach zu ihm hingehen und sagen: Hey Remus willst du mit mir ausgehen? 'tchuldigung aber James auch wenn ich gut aussehe, DAS klingt bescheuert..."

„_Hmm... ja vielleicht hast du Recht...Am besten lässt du es langsam angehen... Verschreck ihn nicht!" Er selbst hatte ja keine Ahnung._

„_Aber keine Angst, von mir erfährt er kein Sterbenswörtchen!" fügte er noch schnell hinzu._

„_Jetzt glaub ich dir das ja. Aber irgendwie fühle ich mich, ich der große Sirius Black, ein bisschen überfordert...", gab Pad zurück und seufzte laut._

_James grinste. „Der grooße Sirius Black, hmm? Aber nein... ich wünschte ich könnte dir helfen. Aber wie du weißt habe ich selbst auch kein Liebesleben..." gab James von sich und seufzte ebenfalls._

_Toll... sein Freund war auf ihn angewiesen und er konnte ihm nicht helfen..._

„_Aber eines sag ich dir, es wird nicht besser wenn wir hier sitzen bleiben._

_Komm gehen wir essen..." sagte er und war schon aufgestanden um Padfoot aufzuhelfen._

TBC


End file.
